dream_my_lifefandomcom_it-20200214-history
DMLR - DFr 0 - The Toxic Unexpected (Tracklist)
0. Ewan Mcgregor – Choose Life (Trainspotting Intro ITA) 1.Lurdiah - Intro 2.Exp_23:25 - DF XI = NI 3.Exp_23:25 & Kophedra - Supernatural speed of my thoughts. 4.Doomcore Initiative - Prologue - bury me alive 5.Doomcore Initiative - The extinction and black sun rises 6.Doomcore Initiative - Postmortem edge ov hateful humanity 7.Doomcore Initiative - You & you & me (doomed & fucked remix) 8.Doomcore Initiative - Act II - Outro 9.Cannibal7 - No id 10.Exp_23:25 & Darkblack XIII - XXXtratone 11.Ilsa Gold - Silke 12.Q-Hate - I Don't Know Why 13.Q-Hate - The Suffering 14. Justin Buckley - Formlessness As Form 15. Overcast - Rougher 16.Eric Kuehnl - Sketch 17.Stickhead - I Piss On Your Grave 18.Darkblack XIII - The Blood of A Virgin 19.Sovndbitten - Electrical Engineering Inside The Beehive 20.Darkblack XIII - Speed of Dark (Exp_23-25 Edit) 21.Hellcreator - Der Letzte Sarg 22. DJ Tron - IDs 23. Evan Albam - Begotten Theme 24. Lord of Sp33d - Not so Wonderful Day's (x2 Edit by AFC) 25. Verniciacore – Endspan 26. Stickhead – Bloody Rain 27. ID 28. Cynical Mass - Section 9 29.Darkblack XIII –The Uninvited 30. 3je9j2@ - Bitterness For My Anguish 31.Kgiom - BPM are so AMAZING (x2 Edit by A.F.C.) 32.Darkblack XIII - X Emotions (Act I) 33. Darkblack XIII - Unbelievable speedness 34. ID 35. Al Ferox - Dead Zone (x2 Edit by Anti Fuckers Core) 36. Anti Fuckers Core – 666 + 666 BPM 37.ID 38.ID 39. TommY RuleZ - The Last Son Of Splitter 40. Gigi D'agostino - L'amour Toujour - (Kurwastyle Project Remix) 41. Fashion Cat – Amibasic 42. Noize Overdose - Corpse Party (XTRTN PARTY) 43. Lysergide - Hurt Me (lysergidemaster) 44. C.cu - the airing courts were empty 45. Miguels Gabber Kitchen - ID 46. Darkblack XIII - Another refusal 201999 47.Exp_23:25 - -273,15°C 48.Exp_23:25, Darkblack XIII And Q-Hate - DF Wanted 49. Darkblack XIII – Fake Smile. 50.ID 51. Darkblack XIII – The Weight of Conscience. (Long Version) 52. Darkblack XIII – The Weight of Conscience. (Short Version) 53.Anti Fuckers Core – Povco Dio 4 Ever 54. KGIOM - Dark industrial (Cook sucker love RMX) (x2 Edit by A.F.C.) 55. Insert Name Here - The Alphabetical Multi render 56. Troum - SkaunEis (x2 Edit by A.F.C.) 57.Hellcreator - Annihilation Of Manking 58.Low Entropy – Ids 59.Darkblack XIII – A Beautiful Nightmare 60. Melodia Persa - Suspense 61. Exp_23;25 – Future in this planet scare me 62. Phirnis - Stillstand 1 63.ID 64. Nihil Fist – Hatecore 65. Exp_23:25 - Iron Stars in 10¹⁵⁰⁰ years 66. Phirnis – Animals 67. DJ KAOS - HARSH NOISE 2012 PART 2 (x2 edit by AFC) 68. Kophedra & Exp_23:25 - 10 years reminescence 69. Melodia Persa - 10 Years challenge 70. Melodia Persa - Paradoxical Nostalgia 71. Anti Fucker Core - Il Rilascio (Act II) (Pure Happiness in the Hell) 72. Gabberdoom – Medolic Metalized Speedcore Extratone Mix 73. ID 74. ID 75. Pressterror - 666 BPM (DRRRREMIX of Noisekick track) (Darkblack XIII Psycho Remix) 76. DJ Plague - Terrorists Never Miss 77. Austere - This Dreadful Emptiness (x2 Edit by AFC) 78. Glitchcore - Terror of my speedcore 79. M a r c o N e r o A e s t h e t i c 80. Exp_23:25 - Lowercase speed 81. Plazma - Track Two 82. Toto - Africa (MADD , Frenchcore Remix) 83. Stickhead - Slaughterhouse (x1.75 edit by AFC) 84. Gold Zebra – Parallel Dimension 85. A.F.C. - I Learned The Lesson (Act 1) 86. A.F.C. - I Learned The Lesson (Act 2) 87. Darkblack XIII - Don't Let me down! 88. Delta 9 - Mortified 89. Darkblack XIII & Melodia Persa - Goodbye Forever 90. Darkblack XIII - Addio 91. ID 92. IDs 93. Anti Nazi Core - Arschfickers Revenge 94. Gangstar Toons Industry – Mistick 95. Nasenbluten – Mum Mum Mum 96. M1dy - Kamikaze 97. M1dy – 959 BPM 98. Exp_23:25 - One galatic year ago. 99. Lysergide - Best Night Of My Life (BaxtaMaster2018) 100. Blue Wind Echo – Andromeda Rhythm 101. Interrupt Vector - Cheese (2x Edit by AFC) 102. Darkblack XIII - Where is My Mind (Act IV) (Eternal Thriller) 103. Ktspringer - Hope Come Slow 104. ID 105. Tensor & Re Direction - Do You Want More (DJ Tool) 106. MG Mucus - FTAR 107. Anti Fuckers Core - Pussy's Death (Porco Dio Remix) 108. Darkblack XIII - Fuck you D.F. 109. Darkblack XIII - Life Changing Experience 110. DJ FREAK - DJ FЯEVK Remixes ЯVИXX 111.ID. 112.ID 113. Junkie Kut - Find Your Freq 114.ID 115. C.R.O.W. vs. Hardkore - Aqui É Brasil POHA!!! HUEHUEHUEBRBRBR 116.ID 117.ID 118. Darkblack XIII – Ansia 666 119. Fragment – Auf.Rüstung (Aufstieg.bis.zum.Scheitelpunkt) 120. Fragment – Abwärts.Spirale (Rückkehr.zu.Station.Null) 121. ToneGenerator - This is TRRRRR (Extratone set) (x1.75 edit by Anti Fuckers Core) 122. Darkblack XIII - Forse non era vero 123. ID 124. Ambienthoven – Presto Agitato 125. HXDX - ghost ship in a storm 126. John Holt - Ali Baba 127. Pidoom - Ambient is nervous 128.ID 29. Future Holograms - Valentine Edit 130. Neurocore - Dlaczego Tak Daleko 131. Micron - Melodic Mayhem 132. Anti Fuckers Core - A dissing to the clergy 133. Meta Morph - Apocalypse Soon (Different Mix) (x2 edit by afc) 134. Earfist vs. Svartalfheim - The Terrorist Theme 135. Exp_23:25 - trapped in an human body 136. ID 137. ID 138. Kophedra - Choose a Dream II 139. Anti Fuckers Core - Amazio tribute 140. ID 141. Nasenbluten - Meathead strikes again 142. Vomir - Ende Tymes Festival 2013 (x2 edit by AFC) 143. AUDIOTRAUMA - Cajamarca (2x edit by AFC) 144. ID 145. Exp_23:25 - 2325+1 146. Anti Fuckers Core – Cum Covered 147. Exp_23:25 & Darkblack XIII - The Blood Pact 148. Exp_23:25 – Quintessence 149. Trainspotting – Scena Finale